


Picnic, With Guest

by lferion



Category: Paintings - Otto Frello
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Picnics, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect outing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic, With Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



* * *

They gathered to picnic on the grass by the cove overlooking the Old City. It was a marvelous day, just as had been promised. The sky was bright with the sound of wings and bird-song — Flietgyls and circlet-doves, dactylions and knifebeaks — but the low warm air kept the nuisances and raptor-scavengers up in the cooler currents over the silent city. The sea-serpents were out, foraging slowly along the bank. One of the young ones, curious, nosed up between the two children, startling them into laughter. Soon the three of them were playing, the air ringing with delight. A perfect outing.


End file.
